Darkest Ghost on the Hill
Darkest ghost on the hill is an episode of A-P Squad, It is a crossover of scooby doo and A-P squad featuring the gang and ayden against a real monster. Plot Plumber Base (During a simulation most of the team were already captured and defeated, this included lily, tyler, and chase) (Larger insectoid robots were seen spraying they're disgusting bio webs all over the area) Lily Reeves: This is disgusting..they live in this filth? ( Chase tried using his pyronite powers to no avail ) Chase martins: My powers aren't working?! what is this stuff made of? Tyler Williams: Wait something's off, where is mani and ayden? Lily Reeves: They'll arrive..hopefully right? ( Instantly a noise was heard as webbing was broken off sllwly, The noise got louder like a roar coming from the ceiling.) ( A loboan jumped down with mani on his back ) Wolfgang: Did I miss anything? Tyler Williams: Well we're ABOUT to be eaten by robo-worms couldnt you of gotten here faster?! Mani Williams: MAYBE if you stopped talking we coul-Waah! ( Instantly wolfgang was sent flying by a strike to his side as the worms roared.) ( The loboan caught himself and landed on his feet. ) ( Mani groaned getting off of wolfang ) Wolfgang: Youch!, Okay time to bring in the SOUND! ( He'd roar his mouth opening up and blasting one of the worms as it screamed pillars falling down on it.) ( He'd turn around trying to claw webs off.) ( Wolfgang freed them all except tyler ) Tyler Williams: Oh come on this isn't even FUNNY! ( The loboan blew a raspberry before clawing him out ) Tyler Williams: Thanks..i guess? ( Instantly a roar was heard as the simulation ended ) ( Ayden Matthews looked around as the roar became louder instantly an alert activated ) ( The ultimate alien theme played showing off all the aliens, they'd all stand In battle red poses.) ( Ayden was shown in the front humungousaur and the other aliens being shown.) Tyler Williams: What is going on!? ( The device would sound louder as it stopped the alarm sending a message through speakers ) " Attention prisoner C18 has escaped, I repeat C18 has escaped!" ( The others looked shocked though ayden looked surprised.) Ayden: What is C18 ( Mani turned she had the biggest shock of them all.) Mani Williams: He's like one of the most DANGEROUS criminals here, I heard he's a reality warping alien with the ability to take you into limbo. Tyler Williams: I thought it was a story for the rookies but I didn't think it was TRUE! ( Rook and max were gone from the post..oddly the proto-tool was only there.) ( The 5 would leave the training room sneaking away to another room, the 5 heard a noise as they turned around a white flash consumed all of the plumber base except them Tyler Williams: Holy..what is that thing?! Mani Williams: Keep moving! ( The 5 ran until lily and chase were consumed by the white flash ) Mani: Oh N- ( She'd be consumed with tyler the 4 screaming in unison.) ( Ayden was slowly being consumed as he also screamed.) ( C18 was a white mist as its voice spoke an unknown language the 5 falling into blackness.) ( It would cause an ear-splitting scream the 5 disappearing.) ( The scream turned to ayden's as he'd wake up in a farm crops surrounding him.) Ayden Matthews: What the heck!?, Where am i, and why am I in a farm?. ( He'd get up examining the area.) Ayden Matthews: Just crops, ( He'd use the omnitrix changing form into wolfgang running off.) ( A van would pass the farm signed with tons of different hippie decals as 5 people sat in the large vehicle.) ( The leading male fred jones was muscular with blonde hair, he was driving the van as usual with his usual white shirt.) ( Beside him was daphne who was constantly combing her orange hair.) ( Behind was velma who was as usual on a computer, she'd be sitting on a chair in the back.) ( Next was shaggy ans scooby two usually hungry teens that devour everything in their path, except ghost.) ( In fact both were eating a triple decker giganti-pepper rib sandwich ) Shaggy: Like scoob are you ready?! ( Velma rolled her eyes as both laughed and started eating their sandwich ,unknowingly shaggy bit his tounge as scooby ate the rest laughing.) ( Meanwhile with ayden a he could do was change into wolfgang ,he'd keep trying as he'd start running through crops catching up with the vehicle, there wasnt even buildings!.) ( Daphne looked at the crops, only to see a clutch of fur catching up to the vehicle and passing it.) ( The vehicle would continue driving as wolfgang broke through a fence.) Daphne: Fred I think there is something out there, can we go look? ( She'd known fred wouldn't stop the vehicle but was atleast trying.) ( Fred looked at her his foot slamming down on the break as it halted.) Velma: we're lost. Fred: I know that, okay so daphne what did you-wait! ( Daphne opened the door as she'd get out ) ( The rest of the gang went to explore daphne entering the wave of crops surrounding parts of the farm.) ( Daphne stopped as she was suddenly grabbed by a furry arm.) Daphne: AAAH! ( Wolfgang stepped out.) Wolfgang: Wal-? ( Daphene was fighting back as she'd kick him in the snout causing her to be greed.) Wolfgang: Out that really HURTS! WHAY GIVES?! ( A blue light erupted as he turned back tknormal there wasn't even a wound.) Daphne: What the heck?! ( Shaggy and scooby held themselves close together.) Shaggy: W- what is that?! Ayden Matthews: The bigger question is who are you guys, And why are you driving in a van?. Fred: Okay..im fred and that's shaggy, velma, daphne, and our dog scooby doo. ( Fred got a bit closer to him.) Fred: And you are? Ayden Matthews: Ayden! ( Shaggy pointed at the watch.) Shaggy: What is that do-hicky? Ayden Matthews: Wire-watch, and it can do this! ( He's transform turn into WAIT FOR IT, Wolfgang.) Wolfgang: AGAIN!? Wolfgang: Is this thing just turning me into a wolf? Velma: Interesting..I've never seen this type of watch before, is it extraterrestrial? Wolfgang: THIS allows me to turn into all types of aliens! Velma: Wait...but how is that possible? Fred: Velma' s sort of the skeptical smart one..usually Velma: I'M being serious, Aliens do not exist. Fred: Anyways do you need a ride anywhere? Shaggy; We do have a few seats? Wolfgang: Uh..I guess I'll just run off..I don't need rides ( He'd run off down the street before going into the forest as the gang saw him) Daphne: Woah that was awfully rude. Fred: If he could turn into his other aliens he'd probably get away faster. ( The gang would enter the mystery machine driving off down the road to see if they could make it home.) ( Meanwhile wolfgang had continued running through the forest trying to find some way to get out of here..he didn't understand the random gang the vehicle and the other things.) ( Wolfgang timed out a few minutes after ayden walking his way through.) ( He'd stop tired of walking as he'd glance what was infront of him, a large mansion standing with tons of different rooms.) Ayden Matthews: You have got to be kidding me. ( He'd prepare to enter but the door just magically opened.) ( Instantly a van turned up behind him.) ( Fred and the others exited.) Fred: Hey I guess our path's crossed again right? Ayden Matthews: I guess? ( The two shook hands as the others entered.) ( Ayden would stay outside.) ( The eyes moved along in the dark revealing a ghastly phantom.) ( The gang would hear a noise as a lady came downstairs.) ( The lady was a bit chubby and wore a pink apron as she'd enter.) ( The other 6 stopped and looked.) ( Fred looked at her as a smile came on to his face just staring her.) (Mrs Belle: Well fred! ( She said delightfully.) you haven't changed a bit! ( Ayden entered and just stared at her.) Fred: Guys this is my aunt the care-taker of this display. Mrs Belle: This area is where all scariest things originate. Ayden Matthews: You're serious? Mrs Belle: You have something better? ( Ayden changed into wolfgang.) ( She'd stand back a bit she wasn't really shocked but surprised.) Mrs Belle: Not scary enough. Mrs Belle: Now..here is my story. Mrs Belle: I was only 5 when I moved into this beautiful house when i entered this place it was beautiful and looked much better, When I went up the stairs i'd stand and look outside,It was beautiful and filled with life..all the trees were not dead the grass was still alive, Though a devil turned this life to hell, On my 10th birthday I'd look outside and see the true darkness itself. ( All of them were sitting down.) Mrs Belle: My younger brother was killed by drowning, I just didn't think something bad like this could happen almost like he was gifted. ( The loboan yawned and went outside as he'd start walking off.) ( Nobody noticed it and looked at mrs belles rambling.) ( The area had a pool but it was drained completely.) ( He'd notice something in his range.) ( Wolfgang bent down and saw a patch of grass.) ( He'd remove the large patch jumping down, curious as to why the grass had been removed.) ( He'd land in a tunnel walking down a path that took him to the basement.) ( Ayden wondered as he timed out..why would the basement have a tunnel?, A better question why is their even a basement?.) ( Instantly a noise was heard.) ( A phantom would appear in the dark as it would rake against the walls repeatedly.) ( He'd hear the noise as the raking stopped instantly the ethereal claws getting ready to strike him before the door opened the phantom disappearing.) ( Shaggy stood in the doorway.) Shaggy: Why are you all the way down there?, Wait is the food down there?. Ayden Matthews: Something is going on, But oddly you have a weird basement. ( The others were alarmed of it by shaggy.) Daphne: Gee with all those mysteries down there why don't we explore?. ( While mrs belle slept the gang plus 1 would all examine the area.) ( Shaggy and scooby went outside to look for any clues.) ( Daphne and Fred would look inside, Velma and ayden would go to explore other parts of the tunnel.) ( The tunnels were lined with alot of odd green slime.) ( Ayden tried to work his watch while velma searched for clues.) ( He'd change form turning into king wrap.) Velma: You turn into monsters too? Wrap: Just one of my scariest aliens. ( Instantly a noise was heard as lights went off.) Velma: What the!? Wrap: Does this usually happen? Velma: Alot! ( The two would move together, Oddly they didn't notice something following them.) Wrap: Excuse me but why are your hands so grimy? Velma: They're not but yours are oddly. ( The lights went back on just as the omnitrix timed out.) ( The two followed the grim hands they were holding as the phantom laughed raising his hands the air.) ( The two screamed as they ran the phantom chasing them, They'd open the door leaving as the phantom followed.) ( Fred and daphne reunited with the other shaggy and scooby in the living room.) ( The phantom chased them into the backyard where they'd run into shaggy and scooby.) Shaggy: What the heck happened?. Scooby: Raggy you okay? ( Scooby stood up as he'd turn to see the evil phantom who'd be floating in mid air ) ( Daphne and fred would look outside and then run off down stairs.) ( Ayden would change form into a nesodeenian.) Slarx: Well looks like you need some SHOCK therapy. ( Fred and daphne would both run toward the other gang but we're suddenly throw back.) ( Continuing on sparx would blast at it with electricity, The phantom dodged it.) ( It would laugh flying off sparx chasing after it.) ( The phantom phased through the wall as sparx easily flew in through the electricity system.) Sparx: Dangit..get back here you phony phantom! ( The ghost flew into a hallway as sparx chased it into a door, oddly the phantom flew out of another door as they did this for at least 5 more minutes, finally sparx stopped losing the ghost.) ( The gang entered when ayden changed back.) ( Scooby would run up to him shaking with fear.) Scooby: Where'd it go,where'd it go?! Ayden Matthews: Well it left..somehow Fred: Well..we are professional mystery solvers so i think we can take this case on with ease. Daphne: Well there's Fred being cocky as usual, Can you help us?. Ayden Matthews: I think i can help you guys!. ( He'd have a usual smile on His face.) Shaggy: Then like, What's the plan Fred?. Fred: Okay..here's the plan, Well all take different rooms and try to attract the phantom, If one US finds him we will lead the phantom to ayden who will turn into..you know?. Ayden Matthews: Sparx? Fred: Yes..usually we'd be included, Me daphne and velma will check the basement if we run into.the phantom we'll lead him upstairs Shaggy: What makes you think the phantom will either of us? Velma: If we've attracted other monsters before we can sure as heck attract one ghost. ( Later that night all of the gang were in spots, Overall fred velma and daphne were upstairs in a bed room.) ( shaggy and scooby were in the basement ) ( Scooby and shaggy looked at what was in a supply fridge.) ( There was a small sandwich they were cutting and were mostly oblivious to something behind them.) ( The phantom stood cackling evilly.) Shaggy: You know scoob this is the best night for eating. Scooby: Yeah yeah, Is the sandwich rready? ( The phantom looked as they'd talk and talk.) ( It would suddenly roar as the two screamed the lights going off.) ( Instantly the lights we t back on for a ghost the phantom couldn't even see in the dark.) ( A tv turned on revealing the commercial before him.) ( The phantom looked at the commercial like he was stupid.) Disguised shaggy: Look at this luxurious refresher available for 2'99! Scooby doo: It wipes out all sorts of stains! ( The phantom glared and then tore the tv off both shaggy and scooby gone.) ( Music oddly played as the phantom chased them away into the hallway, though this time they crashed into fred and daphne on the way.) ( Ayden heard the noise and went outside to see what happened.) Fred: We are in the backyard..AGAIN? Shaggy: Well..nice know'in us! ( Shaggy and scooby were shaking incredibly as all of the gang got up.) ( The phantom laughed as he'd fly forward scaring them with his evil voice.) ( Instantly a green light was shown behind him as he turned to see nightmare-fuel.) Nightmare-Fuel: Have a taste of this you big bully!. ( The phantom screamed as the doors opened to reveal his i got face, the gang shielded their eyes to look away from the ugliness.) ( The phantom screamed as he tried to turn away but couldn't, His screams echoed as he'd disappear.) Shaggy: What was that? Ayden Matthews: One of my other aliens, Do you guys have a mr burgers here?. [ Morning ] ( The gang thanked ayden for helping them with the phantom.) Shaggy: Maybe next time you'll lose an eating alien to help me and scoobert chow down? Ayden Matthews: Maybe? Daphne: So where will you go? ( A noise was heard when ayden would cycle through his aliens.) ( Professor paradox would appear in an older outfit.) Ayden Matthews: I think i know where to go! ( The gang waved bye just as ayden walked off to join paradox.) ( The two disappeared entirely.) Fred: Back to crystal cove? Plumber HQ ( Rook was teaching the class about combat.) Rook: And it is natural to block your ene-AAAH! ( Max looked when wolfgang came out surprising blonko.) Wolfgang: Scooby dooby DOO! Chase Martins: Um..where have you been? Wolfgang: Alternate cartoon universe met the rest of the cast, Yada yada. ( The class looked when wolfgang sat down next to the rest.) ( Paradox was next to grandpa max.) Paradox: So how are you max tennyson? Grandpa Max: Wh- [ END! ] Characters *Ayden Matthews *Wolfgang *King Wrap *Nightmare-Fuel *Sparx *Rook *Grandpa Max *Chase martins *Lily Reeves *Mani Williams *Shaggy *Daphne *Velma *Fred *Scooby doo *Professor paradox *Unknown phantom *Mrs Belle * Category:A-P Squad Category:Episodes Category:MercilessOne